the_cursed_scriptfandomcom-20200214-history
Maya
"Tails? Is... is that you?" -Maya's first appearance, Chapter 1 Episode 5 Biography Maya first appeared in Chapter 1 Episode 5, A Rabbit's Cavern. In that episode, she was first encountered in the Dark Cavern where Cream had her nightmare. While talking in the dark to her and Tails, she recognized Tails' voice and finally revealed herself to them. The two eventually agreed to introduce Maya to the others back home since she was an old friend. In Episode 6, Maya explains to everyone that she used to be an inventor of a sort, and that she was the creator of the Dark Creature that corrupted and stole the Sacred Script. In Episode 7, Maya and Tails encounter the Dark Creature that transformed the Sacred Script at the start of the series. He partially possesses Maya and has the chance to speak with her clearly in her head. This was also the episode with which Maya gained her Dark Magic powers. In Part 1 of Episode 8, Maya talks to Sonic about her past with Tails, more specifically about the time their friendship was being destroyed, and the time before the war began that separated the two. In Part 2 of Episode 10, Maya is visibly upset when Rouge brings up Tails in their conversation, and ends up yelling at her. She also accuses Rouge of lying, despite what she said being true. Appearance Maya appears as a dark blue rabbit, somewhat similar to Cream but the hair behind her head comes down as two fluffy pieces, with blue eyes and a red arrow atop her head, large red triangular eyelashes, and red covering almost all of her ears. On her hands and feet, she has red pads and black claws that are mostly unsheathed on her feet full time. She has a white muzzle and belly, and the insides of her ears are light pink. She wears a pale blue jacket with a lighter blue collar that is always down, rolls on her sleeves and two large bands on her wrists. She has no gloves. She also has dark blueish pants with blue rolls. She has no shoes, either. When Maya closes her eyes, she has dark purple eyeshadow on both eyelids. In Maya's corrupted form she changes drastically and the backgrounds behind her become inverted colors. Her fur changes to a light silverish gray, while the tufts of hair on the back of her head grow and combine to be a long stretch of hair that goes down to her tail, and all things red on her become solid black. The solid black on her ears has a bit of a flame pattern to it and her eyelashes have 3 jagged points. Her jacket changes to a full black along with markings around her eyes and the bands on her wrists, and the sleeves appear torn. Her collar becomes dark gray along with the inside of her mouth. She gains two long pointed fangs in this form. The inside of her ears turns white. Her eyeshadow becomes dark red, the sclera of her eyes a bit lighter dark red, and her eyes become bright red. Her corrupted form has never been seen from the waist down yet in the series. Personality Maya is shown to have not much of a happy personality, and she appears to be quite depressed or mad most of the time. In her past, however, she was shown to be quite happy and she loved spending time with Tails and would often make him come to cool and dangerous places with her. She was quite adventurous. Her past self appears to be the opposite of her current self. She also seems to lack confidence, even calling herself a disappointment. On other notes, Maya seems to be very intelligent, even using a vocabulary that's often found advanced for her age. Quotes "HALT! Who goes there?" -Maya before knowing who Tails and Cream were in her first appearance, C1E5 "Tails? Is... is that you?" -Maya talking to Tails in her first appearance, C1E5 "Best friends AWAY~!" -Maya to Cream after agreeing to go to their home, C1E5 "I-I never knew t-that it was going t-to take it a-and attack you... I-I was just trying to be g-good for once..." -Maya crying after confessing to Tails that she created the Dark Creature, C1E6 "It's alright, Tails, I know I'm a disappointment." -An example of Maya's depressed behaviour, and lack of confidence, C1E6 "That will be a sufficient amount of time," -An example of Maya's advanced vocabulary, C1E7 "Only the creator can truly destroy creatures such as this; it's MY job to deal with him!" -Maya yelling at Knuckles and telling him about how to destroy the Dark Creature, C1E7 "DON'T tell ME what I CAN or CANNOT do!" -Maya's corruption partially taking her over by her yelling at everyone about her wanting to leave, C1E7 "Ugh, you're more irritating than one of the troops. I can't imagine why Tails would want to be friends with you." -Maya to Sonic, C1E7 "Yeah yeah, I get the jist. But remember, that's how I got Hei, right? It's a good thing!" -A young Maya talking to Tails after he tells her off for wanting to invade the Troop Camp, C1E8P1 "Glad ya could agree with me, honey." -Young Maya after transforming into Midna, C1E8P1 "I couldn't be happier to agree to that." -Maya agreeing with Sonic to forget their conversation, C1E8P1 "Can you two PLEASE stop fighting?!" -Maya's attempt to make Tails and Rouge stop arguing, C1E9 "Oh no..." -Maya shows her dislike of Tails' puns and how she's afraid of him saying any, C1E9 "Let's just say, you might hate life a bit more if he continues." -Maya to Rouge about Tails' puns, C1E9 "...Rouge? Who were you talking to?" -Maya to Rouge after discovering she was speaking with someone through a chaos emerald, C1E10P1 "Don't bring him into this!" -An aggravated Maya to Rouge when she brings Tails into their conversation, C1E10P2 Trivia * Maya was created as an accidental character and one Kelsey recolored randomly until she found out it was easy to make her character without showing too much of the original character image. This was the reason Maya was implemented into The Cursed Script in the first place. * Maya used to live in a dark cavern when she ran away from the Troop Camp and created the Dark Creature. * Maya is known for her overreactions. Some notable examples of her overreacting are when she got mad at Knuckles for telling her to stay behind and not fight the dark create (C1E7) ''and when Rouge brought Tails into their conversation about who she was speaking with on the Chaos Emerald ''(C1E10P2) Gallery * Maya Crying (Flying, With Hei).png Maya Angered (Growl).png Maya Confused (With Hei).png|One of Maya's revamped character images Maya Afraid (With Hei).png|Maya afraid, holding Hei Maya Embarrassed (With Hei).png|Maya blushing Maya Relived (Running, Sun Orb, Dark, With Hei).png|Maya and Hei with the Sun Orb Maya Sad (Spiritual Strand, With Hei).jpg|Maya and Hei with the Spiritual Strand Maya Being Corrupted (Crying).png|Maya being corrupted Maya (Half-Corruption, Angered, With Crying Hei).png|Maya's first signs of corruption Corrupted Maya (Fighting, Crying).png|Maya's original Corrupted design Maya Irritated (Yell).png|Maya yelling Category:Main Characters Category:OC Category:Chapter 1 - Safe and Sound Category:Female Category:Protagonists